


time enough for thoughts, my dear

by nushiewrites



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nushiewrites/pseuds/nushiewrites
Summary: how the sides rule their respective times of daya character study, perhaps





	time enough for thoughts, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to tumblr user @mira-jadeamethyst for coming up with the title!!  
> read it on tumblr, if you prefer that: https://the-sanders-sides.tumblr.com/post/163183709066/time-enough-for-thoughts-my-dear-a-drabble
> 
> Username change from my_emo_shipper_soul to nushiewrites

Roman is the morning. He rises at dawn and brings hope into the day. Flowers bloom and monsters fade away, for he is the knight who dispels the night and the fear. He distracts from any terror and springs out ideas for the day. The birds sing for their prince when they hear his struggle to push the dark away and create the sun once again.

Patton is the afternoon. It’s warm and oftentimes too bright, but it’s the perfect time for goodness to fall upon the shoulders of every being. His presence itself makes the weeds wilt away and the trees grow a little taller. The sun becomes empowered and shines more, as to breathe more life to those in the world. Afternoon storms can happen too. Too many tears shed, too much guilt felt, a thunderclap for anger, and a lightning bolt for shock. The plants cower away, the animals hide in their homes, and the people rush inside fearing the howling wind, but the storm brings catharsis for them all. Never say the afternoon hasn’t done anything good for you.

Logan is the evening. He provides quiet and reflection. He gives books to read and relax, and provides the hushed sounds of a library. Knowledge bursts and you fully realize what you have learnt today. The evening takes the morning’s ideas and puts them into action, making a snowball of productivity that will eventually tucker everything out. The rabbits hop to their burrows, the birds fly back to their nests, and you walk to bed. The sun is tired too: it’s been holding itself up, for the evening does not trifle with such matters as the positivity and light.

Virgil is the night. He’s the thoughts that swirl in your mind before you sleep reminding you of all your fears. What was that noise you heard? Is someone in the house? Will you be able to do everything tomorrow? And like the other times, Virgil doesn’t just rule over the humans. The bunny fears a wolf eating it in its sleep. The birds fear for their eggs breaking. The trees fear for their leaves being plucked. Everyone is vigilant. Instilling such feelings in every being makes it impossible to carry the weight of the sun as well. And so, a smaller light source rises. But the moon fears too. So it shrinks and shrinks away every night, until it’s gone. The next night, however, it’s back, sending slivers of hope unto the world until the morning pushes it down and hope rules once again.


End file.
